friend, family and exchange dimension
by twiranta
Summary: seorang naruto yang menjalankan kehidupan nya dengan keluarga yang ditemukannya, sampai ia harus menghadapi masalah yang cukup rumit dan ditambah lagi ia terdampar ke sebuah dimensi yang terdiri dari orang orang yang disebut sinobi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **author : twiranta2(tio)**

 **" friend, family and exchange dimensions"**

 **genre : romance, friendship, supranatural, and action**

 **pair : Naruhina slight ...dll**

 **Naruto SC(school life) dan Naruto C(canon)**

 **warning: OC,OOC, mual mual, masuk angin, bibir pecah pecah, sariawan, dsb..**

 **typo everywhere**

 **hehehe**

 **present**

Disebuah rumah yang isinya hanya ada anak kecil yang bermain, Tampak lah seorang anak laki pirang berumur 8 tahun yang sedang termenung di balkon sambil melihat sesuatu, Mata nya tak lepas memandang dari trotoar yang ada dijalan yang menunjukkan sorang ibu dan anak yang sedang berjalan habis berbelanja.

"Bagaimana ya rasanya memiliki orang tua kelihatannya menyenangkan" gumam anak laki laki pirang yang bernama naruto tsb

"hahh..."#baca: menghela nafas#

ia jadi teringat perkataan temannya yang mempunyai orang tua kemarin

 _ **flashback**_

sebuah taman di konoha terdapat 5 orang anak laki laki yang sedang bermain dan membincangkan sesuatu

" hei kalian tahu tidak? " ujar anak berambut pantat angsa berwarna biru yang bernama tsuchiya

" tidak tahu..." jawab temannya tak acuh

" kemarin aku menemukkan majalah milik tousan, majalahnya bagus loh. Isinya ada cewek cewek cantik yang memakai bra gitu " jelas tsuchiya dengan mimisannya yang keluar dari hidung

" hahh.. apa merk majalahnya? "kata naruto antusias

" apakah kau membawanya muttsurini " ujar anak berambut coklat bernama akihisa tak kalah antusias

ket: mutsurini panggilan utuk tsuchiya yang artinya (tukang intip)

" aku tak tertarik dasar hentai kalian kecil kecil sudah mesum " jawab anak berambut spike merah yang bernama yuuji

" kau kan memang tidak tertarik yang namanya cewek yuuji..." kata akihisa

" apa maksudmu akihisa.."

" Hei kalian semua aku punya sesuatu yang bagus loh lebih bagus daripada majalah yang kalian perebutkan itu "ucap anak yang bernama gaara yang merasa dicuekin dari tadi

gaara pun mengeluarkan sebuah mainan yang sangat canggih dari dalam ranselnya, terlihat robot yang ukurannya kecil dan bisa berbicara

" lihatlah bagus kan, robot ini bisa menjalankan perintah ku tinggal kusuruh saja dia pasti akan di kerjakannya" ucap gaara

" wah.. hebat... " ujar naruto

" yah.., kemarin saat ulang tahunku ibu dan ayahku memberikannya untukku. karena pada saat aku sakit dan dirawat oleh ibuku aku minta dibelikkan robot yang seperti ini

dan merekapun memberikannya saat ulang tahunku " terang gaara yang bercerita

naruto dan yuuji yang mendengar itu langsung menundukkan kepala. naruto dan yuuji merupakkan anak yang berasal dari panti dan tidak punya orang tua

" kau dibeliin robot ya saat ulang tahun?, kalau aku diajak orang tua ku ke zoo park, banyak binatang loh disana " ucap akhisa

naruto pun tidak bersuara mendengar temannya yang sedang asik bercerita tentang kebersamaan dengan keluarganya, naruto ingin sekali mempunyai orang tua tapi ia sendiri tidak tahu siapa orang tuanya ia ditemukan didepan panti saat malam, apakah orang tuanya menelantarkannya ia pun gak tahu , yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini yaitu menerima takdirnya dan hanya bisa iri kepada teman temannya

" gaara...tsuchiya...akhisa..." teriak ibu ibu yang menjemput anak nya untuk pulang

" ha'i, bu..." ucap ketiga anak tsb

" naruto, yuuji kami pergi dulu ya ibu kami sudah jemput" pamit mereka bertiga

" ya.. " ucap mereka berdua

dan ketiga anak itu pun pergi menemui ibunya

" naruto, ayo kita balik ke panti hina-chan pasti khawatir dan mencarimu, biasanya kan kalian main berdua trus"

" ya, yuuji "

mereka berdua pun pulang ke panti bersama

 _ **flashback off**_

Naruto masih duduk di atas balkon, sampai ada orang yang menyapanya dari belakang dan membuatnya terkejut

" naru- _chan_ , maaf buat kamu tekejut. memangnya kamu sedang melamunkan apa sih? " tanya hinata gadis berambut indigo itu menatap naruto dengan tatapan bertanya

" Ahh..., hina- _chan_ aku gak sedang sedang melamun kok, aku hanya melihat burung yang terbang " jawab naruto dengan cengirannya

" owh..." hinata hanya ber'o ria mendengar jawaban naruto

" naru- _chan_ , ke taman yuk! cuaca nya sedang cerah nih... "ajak hinata

" hmm.., baiklah yuk "

hinata pun langsung memegang tangan naruto dan mengajaknya pergi ke taman

Di taman

" hina- _chan_.., ayo kejar aku tebayyo " ucap naruto sambil berlari di taman meningalkan hinata yang terengah-engah sambil berlari

" naru- _chan_ tunggu jangan tinggalkan aku hah.. hah..." ucap hinata sambil berlari dan akhirnya ia berhenti dan duduk diatas rumput tsb

naruto yang melihat hinata berhenti pun mendekati hinata

" hina-chan daijobu desu ka? " melihat hinata kecapean

" daijobu desu, naru-chan, aku hanya capek mengejarmu tadi jadi aku gak bisa jalan sekarang, kamu haus ganti rugi naru-chan, sekarang kau harus menggendongku naru-chan... " ucap hinata seperti memerinrah dengan nada manja

naruto awalnya agak bingung dengan permintaan hinata

' mengapa dia menyuruhku menggendongnya dia kan bisa berjalan tebayoo ' batin naruto

" baiklah ayo biar aku gendong " akhirnya naruto menyetujui permintaan hinata, dan hinata pun langsung naik kepunggung naruto

naruto masih berjalan di sekitar taman dengan hinata yang berada di gendongannya, hinata tampak nyaman di punggung naruto. sampai naruto bersuara

" hina-chan..., ngomong ngomong kau berat juga yah? "

" biar aja..., aku tidak terlalu peduli akan hal itu " jawab hinata

" dan sekali lagi kamu bilang aku berat aku nggak akan turun dari punggungmu..." sambung nya lagi

" Hahh..., tadi kau bilang kau tak terlalu peduli dengan berat badan mu dan kenapa kau bilang lagi ngak mau turun, kalau aku bilang berat."

dan naruto hanya melihat hinata nyengir di bahu kanannya

" yasudahlah..., terserah apa katamulah.."

seketika naruto langsung menemukkan tempat ditaman yang pas untuk bisa melihat matahari tenggelam. Dan naruto langsung berjalan ke sebuah pohon dan duduk bersandar ke pohon tersebut

setelah selesai melihat matahari tenggelam naruto pun mengajak hinata untuk kembali ke panti

" hina-chan.., balik yuk hari sudah mulai larut iruka niisan pasti sudah khawatir dan menunggu kita " ajak naruto

" baiklah naru-chan ayo kita pulang, tapi kamu harus menggendongku ya" jawab hinata

" ya " balas naruto pasrah karena harus membawa hinata yang berat pulang ke panti

Saat setelah sampai di panti naruto dan hinata kembali ke kamar masing- masing untuk mandi, setelah mandi baru mereka akan makan malam bersama, tapi setelah naruto mandi iruka masuk kekamar naruto untuk membicarakan sesuatu

" naruto, kamu sudah mandi ya?" ucap iruka saat berada si kamar naruto

" Eeh.. iruka-nii, iya aku sudah mandi. tapi kenapa iruka nii kesini aku kan nanti bisa kebawah untuk makan malam, jadi iruka nii gak usah repot repot datang kemari "

" bukan karena itu aku kesini naruto, aku datang kemari mau memanggilmu untuk pergi keruang chiyo baa-san "

" kenapa aku dipanggil kesana iruka-nii? " tanya naruto

" nanti kamu tahu sendiri naruto, ayo! " jawab iruka

" Apa.., aku di adopsi .. " kejut naruto saat berada diruang nenek chiyo

nenek chiyo mengatakan bahwa ada sebuah keluarga yang datang tadi sore untuk mengadopsi ia, setelah mendengar hal tersebut tentu saja naruto terkejut

" ya...naruto, mereka adalah keluarga namikaze dan akan menjemputmu besok " jawab iruka

 **TBC**

 **.**

note: update minggu depan


	2. Chapter 2 : perpisahan dan pertemuan

twiranta :maaf sebelumnya atas kesalahan saya di chapter satu, bila banyak kesalahan mohon di maklumi karena saya baru belajar dan ini fict pertama saya

Dan untuk karakter yang asing di fandom naruto di chapter pertama anggap aja itu sebagai karakter OC

 **Disclamer : naruto masashi kishimoto**

 **by: twiranta2**

~RnR~

summary: seorang naruto yang menjalankan kehidupan nya dengan keluarga dan teman yang ditemukannya, sampai ia harus menghadapi masalah yang cukup rumit dan ditambah lagi ia terdampar ke sebuah dimensi yang terdiri dari orang orang yang disebut sinobi

 _cerita sebelumnya_

" Apa.., aku di adopsi .. " kejut naruto saat berada diruang nenek chiyo

nenek chiyo mengatakan bahwa ada sebuah keluarga yang datang tadi sore untuk mengadopsi ia, setelah mendengar hal tersebut tentu saja naruto terkejut

" ya...naruto, mereka adalah keluarga namikaze dan akan menjemputmu besok " jawab iruka pengasuh di panti tsb

 **" friend, family and exchange dimensions"**

 **genre : romance, friendship, supranatural, and action**

 **pair : Naruhina slight ...dll**

 **Naruto SC(school life) dan Naruto C(canon)**

 _ **flashback**_

Di kediaman namikaze ada sepasang suami istri sedang duduk disofa, si pria yang bernama minato dan sang wanita yang bernama kushina sedang menonton tv dan sesekali melirik kearah minato seperti ada yang ingin disampaikannya

" hm..., minato sepertinya aku menginginkan anak laki laki semenjak hilangnya anak laki laki kita lima tahun yang lalu aku gak bisa tenang dan aku berharap dia baik baik saja sampai sekarang" kushina membuka pembicaraan dengan raut muka yang sendu

" aku mengerti perasanmu kushina, aku kan juga ayah dari anak kita mana mungkin aku tidak menghawatirkan dia"

" pasti dia sekarang sudah berumur 8 tahun " ujar kushina masih dengan raut muka sedihnya

" iya... , jika ditakdirkan kita pastikan bertemu dengannya suatu saat nanti dan semoga saja orang tua nya yang sekarang memberi kebahagiaan untuknya"

" iya.. minato semoga apa yang kau katakan itu terjadi "

" ya... semoga saja" jawab minato

" kushina... bagaimana kalau sekarang kita ke panti asuhan konoha pasti banyak anak anak di sana kamu kan lagi suntuk sekarang dan naruko masih belum pulang dari les nya" sambung minato

" sepertinya menyenangkan minato, ayo kita pergi kesana " jawab kushina dengan nada ceria

" ha'i , ayo" ujar minato dan merekapun pergi ke panti asuhan

Sesampainya mereka di panti asuhan merekapun melihat banyak anak anak yang bermain di sana sampai kushina melihat seorang anak laki laki dan seorang anak perempuan yang sepertinya ingin keluar dari panti. mata kushina tertuju kepada anak laki laki pirang yang sedang bersama anak perempuan ia merasakan bahwa ia memiliki ikatan dengan anak laki laki itu dan ia pun gak tau ikatan apa itu. kushina dapat melihat anak laki laki itu sedang mengobrol sambil berjalan dan sesekali ia dapat melihat salah satu diantara mereka tertawa, minato dari tadi bermain dengan anak di panti sekarang matanya beralih kearah sang istri yang sedang memperhatikan sesuatu dan ia pun mengikuti arah pandang sang istri. minato pun dapat melihat dua anak yang sedang di perhatikan sang istri, seketika minato langsung memikirkan sesuatu dan langsung bertanya kepada sang istri

" kushina.., apakah kamu menyukai anak itu? " tanya minato dan mengagetkan kushina sedikit

" Eh minato.., iya aku merasakan ada ikatan antara anak laki laki itu dan juga ia terlihat lucu saat tertawa dengan gadis di sebelahnya pergi kegerbang panti "

" bagaimana kalau kita adopsi aja dia? "tanya minato membuat kushina terkejut lagi

" Eeh "

" iya bagaimana kalau kita adopsi aja dia, kamu kan lagi menginginkan anak laki dan naruko juga menginginkan saudara untuk diajak bermain, kamu kelihatannya sangat menyukai anak itu dan mungkin kamu tidak akan merasa jenuh dengan kehadiran nya saat dirumah " jawab minato

" tapi bagaimana dengan naruko apakah ia akan baik baik saja dengan keputusan kita?" tanya kushina

" kan sudah aku bilang tadi naruko pasti akan merasa senang jika ia mempunyai saudara untuk di ajak bermain ya kan? "

" hmm...baiklah.. kita adopsi dia, aku pun ingin segera bermain dengan nya dan naruko "

" kalau begitu ayo kita ke tempat pengurus panti ini untuk mengatakan kalau kita ingin mengadopsi anak" ujar minato dan merekapun pergi ke tempat pengurus panti

Setelah mengurus apa saja yang harus di selesaikan untuk mengadopsi anak merekapun pulang dan akan menjemput anak laki laki itu besok karena mereka ingin anak itu berpamitan dengan teman yang ada disana

 _ **flashback off**_

Di sebuah kamar terlihatlah naruto yang sedang tidak bisa tidur di ranjangnya padahal temannya sudah tidur

" besok aku akan dijemput ya? semoga saja orang tuaku itu baik " gumam naruto

' Dan semoga yang dikatakan iruka nii itu benar ini untuk kebaikan ku meskipun aku tidak ingin pergi dari sini dan aku belum bisa berpisah dengan teman teman dan juga hina-chan ' batin naruto. setelah itu naruto pun tidur, dan disela sela tidur nya ia menggumamkan sesuatu

" semoga ini yang terbaik " gumam naruto

~ffaed~

Di keesokan harinya

" naruto kamu gak pergi sekolah? " tanya yuuji sambil memakaikan tas nya

" iya aku ngak pergi sekolah aku kurang enak badan, yuuji ijinkan aku yah"

" ya akan ku ijinkan " jawab yuuji bocah berambut merah jabrik bermata warna coklat

" arigatou.., yuuji hina _-chan_ mana? " tanya naruto pada yuuji yang masih mengemasi bukunya

"owh.., dia sudah berangkat duluan tadi "jawab yuuji dan dibalas naruto dengan anggukkan paham

" naruto aku pergi dulu ya jaa" pamit yuuji pergi keluar kamar, setelah yuuji hilang dibalik pintu kamar muncullah iruka dari balik pintu tersebut dan menghampiri naruto

" Naruto mereka akan menjemputmu jam 11 nanti, kamu bersiaplah dan bereskanlah barang yang akan kamu bawa"

" baiklah .. iruka _-nii_ " jawab naruto dan membereskan barang-barang yang ingin di bawanya

~ffaed~

11:00am

" Naruto mereka sudah datang, apakah kamu sudah siap berangkat?" ujar iruka saat masuk ke dalam kamar

" sudah iruka _-nii_ " jawab naruto sambil membawa koper di tangannya

" ayo "

merekapun pergi kedepan panti untuk menemui calon orang tua dari bertemu dengan mereka iruka pun mengenalkan calon orang tuanya kepada naruto

" naruto, inilah orang tua mu sekarang mereka dari keluarga namikaze " ujar iruka mengenalkan orang tua naruto

" hai obasan ""hai ojisan" sapa naruto

"hai naruto namaku minato, sekarang aku adalah orang tua mu jadi jangan panggil ojisan ya panggi saja touchan dan ini istriku namanya kushina sekarang dia ibumu jadi kamu panggil saja dia kaachan ya " sapa minato sambil mengenalkan diri

" ha'i touchan... kaachan... "

" naruto sinilah apakah kamu nggak mau menyambut ayahmu" ucap minato dan naruto pun mendekati minato. minato membentangkan tangan nya dan naruto pun langsung memeluk ayahnya itu

" naruto sekarang akulah ayah mu" bisik minato. minato pun melepaskan pelukan nya

" sekarang sambutlah ibumu "ucap minato dan naruto juga langsung memeluk ibu barunya itu

Setelah selesainya acara mengharukan sampai sampai iruka mengeluarkan air mata buaya nya itu akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berangkat

" naruto ayo kita berangkat bawa kopermu masukkan ke bagasi" ucap minato

" baik touchan " jawab naruto

Seusai memasukkan kopernya ke bagasi naruto pun masuk kedalam mobil tapi sebelum masuk ia dipanggil seseorang dan membuatnya menoleh kebelakang ia pun melihat hinata dan teman teman nya yang baru pulang sekolah

" naru _-chan_ kamu mau ke mana?" tanya hinata

naruto pun berbalik dan berjalan ke arah hinata

" hina _-chan_ aku akan pulang bersama orang tua ku kamu jaga dirimu baik baik ya" naruto pun tersenyum kemudian ia melihat teman temannya

" teman teman aku pergi dulu ya aku sangat senang bisa bertemu kalian dan menjadikan kita seperti saudara, semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi ya" lambai naruto kepada teman temannya

setelah itu naruto langsung membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian berjalan menuju ke mobil

*greb*

tapi langkahnya terhenti saat ada yang memeluknya dari belakang

" naru _-chan..hiks...hiks..._ jangan pergi... _hiks.._.. " gumam hinata memeluk naruto sambil terisak

" aku gak bisa hina _-chan_ , aku sekarang sudah memiliki orang tua yang sedang menungguku" ucap naruto melepaskan tangan hinata yang memeluknya dan berhadapan dengan hinata

" tapi aku akan berjanji kita pasti bertemu lagi " sambung naruto sambil tersenyum dan langsung berlari kedalam mobil kemudian ia menutup pintunya

" touchan ayo jalankan mobilnya " ucap naruto kepada minato dan di beri anggukkan oleh minato

" baiklah naruto karena kamu sudah berpamitan dengan teman-temanmu mari kita berangkat " kemudian minato menjalankan mobilnya

Hinata melihat naruto yang langsung berlari kearah mobil ia pun hendak berlari mengejar tapi ada yang menahan tangannya, hinata pun melihat siapa yang menahan tangan nya yaitu iruka tapi saat ia kembali melihat mobil yang naruto naiki berjalan, hinata pun langsung melepaskan tangannya dengan sekuat tenaganya dari tangan iruka, setelah terlepas hinata langsung mengejar naruto

" naru _-chan_... tunggu jangan pergi... NARU _-CHANN_... " teriak hinata sambil berlari mengejar mobil yang di naiki naruto, setelah mobil tersebut keluar dari gerbang panti lari hinata melambat kemudian iruka mengejar hinata yang terduduk karena kepergian naruto kemudian memelukknya

" iruka _-nii_... _hiks_... kenapa membiarkan naru _-chan_ pergi... _hiks..hiks_... "

" biarkanlah naruto pergi hinata, karena ini yang terbaik untuk masa depannya Kau tidak bisa menyuruhnya di sini terus. dia butuh keluarga jadi Biarkan dia bahagia, ya?" ujar iruka masih memeluk hinata

" naruto kan sudah bilang pada mu kalau dia berjanji akan bertemu denganmu lagi, mungkin dia bisa datang kemari nanti ketika liburan sekolah " sambung iruka menghibur hinata

" baiklah iruka _-nii_ semoga naru _-chan_ tidak melupakan ku dan juga janjinya" ujar hinata yang sudah berhenti menangis saat di hibur iruka

" ayo kita kembali ke panti, mereka pasti sudah menyiapkan makan siang... ayo hinata..." ajak iruka yang sudah berdiri

" ha'i " kemudian hinata berdiri menyusul iruka

Naruto yang sedari tadi sedang berada di dalam mobil masih menatap jendela dengan tatapan sendu

tes..

ternyata air mata yang ditahan naruto sejak tadi di panti akhirnya keluar dengan sendirinya

" maafkan aku hina _-chan_ " gumam naruto yang masih menatap sendu kearah luar jendela

~ffaed~

Sebuah mansion yang megah dengan taman yang luas yang di jaga oleh dua penjaga yaitu kotetsu dan izumo yang sedang menyantai sambil bermain catur di pos satpam, saat izumo ingin menskak kotetsu, tiba tiba ada klakson mobil yang berbunyi dari gerbang depan.

tin...tin...

mereka berduapun langsung menghampiri gerbang dan membukakan gerbang untuk mobil yang ternyata mobil pemilik rumah yang mereka jaga tersebut. kemudian mobil itu pun masuk setelah mobil tersebut masuk kotetsu dan izumo menutup gerbang dan kembali kepos mereka.

minato kushina dan naruto keluar dari mobil yang telah diparkirkan, naruto yang melihat rumah yang begitu besar dan indah membuatnya terkagum kagum.

" naruto... sekarang kamu tinggal di sini, inilah rumah mu sekarang " ucap minato kemudian kushina menggenggam tangan naruto

" naruto _-chan_ ayo kita masuk pasti naruko _-chan_ senang bertemu denganmu " ajak kushina untuk masuk kedalam rumah

" naruko _-chan._..? siapa itu kaachan?"

" dia itu adikmu, ayo... "jawab kushina kemudian mereka bertiga masuk kedalam rumah, sesampainya di ruang keluarga, naruto dapat melihat seorang anak perempuan pirang rambutnya diikat dua berumur 6 tahun dengan seorang gadis perempuan yang kira kira berumur 17 berpakaian baby sister sedang asyik bermain berdua.

" hey sepertinya permainannya menyenangkan "ucap minato setelah mereka bertiga sampai ke ruang keluarga

" eh.., minato sama... kushina sama... anda sudah pul..." ucap gadis yang bernama ayame terpotong karena anak perempuan yang bernama naruko berlari kearah ayahnya dan menceritakan permainan yang sedang dimainkanya dengan antusias

" touchan tadi kan berbie ingin ditembak sama buzz lightyear tapi datang woody koboi menyelamatkan berbie kemudian doraemon mengeluarkan alatnya _...bla...bla...bla...bla...bla_ " cerita naruko panjang lebar sampai cerita nya terhenti saat melihat anak laki pirang jabrik dibelakang ayahnya sedang berdiri disamping ibunya

" touchan yang disamping kaachan itu siapa? "

" owh dia.., dia itu sekarang adalah kakakmu namanya naruto tapi panggil aja naruto niichan, dia akan menjadi saudara dan bermain dengan mu mulai sekarang "ucap minato meskipun naruko tidak terlalu mengerti perkataan minato tapi ia tahu bahwa sekarang ia memiliki kakak

kemudian naruko langsung menghampiri naruto

" hai naruto oni-chan " sapa naruko sambil tersenyum

" hai naruko-chan "balas naruto sambil tersenyum

" ayo kita bermain " ajak naruko langsung menggenggam tangan naruto dan menariknya agar mengikutinya " naruko bisa bermain piano lho " sambung naruko saat naruto mengkuti langkahnya

" benarkah... " jawab naruto masih setengah berlari mengikuti naruko yang menggenggam tangannya

" iya... naruko kemarinkan les piano jadi naruko sudah pandai sikit sikit" ucap naruko

" berarti boleh dong nanti nii-chan diajari sama naruko-chan " jawab naruto

" boleh, ayo kita langsung kesana nii-chan "

kemudian dibalas anggukan oleh naruto mereka berdua pun langsung pergi keruang musik

Sedangkan kedua orang tua mereka cuman geleng kepala melihat naruko yang terlalu semangat.

~ffaed~

Sebulan kemudian minato di haruskan berpindah kerja ke perusahaan namikaze corp yang berada ditokyo karena perusahaan tersebut terancam bangkrut dan hal itu mengharuskan minato pindah dari kota konoha ke tokyo kemudian ia juga ada urusan khusus untuk tinggal disana dan itu bukanlah sesuatu hal yang bersangkutan dengan perusahaan

" naruto-chan... naruko-chan... kita akan pindah nanti sore karena touchan harus mengurus pekerjaannya di tokyo jadi persiapkan barang barang yang ingin kalian bawa ya? " ujar kushina yang sedang sibuk membereskan barang barang untuk pindahan kepada anaknya yang sedang bermain

" kita mau pindah kemana kaachan? " tanya naruko

"Eehh.., kok mendadak emangnya ada apa kaachan? " sambung naruto yang terkejut karena mau pindah mendadak

" naruto-chan...naruko-chan... Begini sebenarnya ayah kalian akan pindah kerja ke tokyo karena perusahaannya disana terancam bangkrut , oleh karena itu kita akan tinggal di sana"

"memangnya berapa lama kita akan disana kaachan" tanya naruto dengan raut muka khawatir karena dia akan meninggalkan konoha yang berarti tidak dapat bertemu dengan hinata lagi

" entahlah naruto-chan sepertinya kita akan tinggal di sana dengan waktu yang cukup lama dan mungkin kita tak akan kembali lagi kesini soalnya kamu akan di pindah sekolahkan di sana bersama naruko-chan " jawab kushina

" sudahlah naruto-chan ayo kita bereskan barang kalian berdua.. ayo... "sambung kushina dan mengajak kedua anaknya untuk mengemasi

" baiklah kaachan " jawab naruto lesu dengan suara sedih

' maafkan aku hina-chan karena aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku ' batin naruto yang sedang berjalan ingin membereskan barang barangnya

" iruka-nii kira kira naru-chan akan datang kesini gak liburan sekolah nanti soalnya kan liburan sekolah akan datang sebulan lagi " tanya hinata kepada iruka saat berada di teras depan panti

" hm... entahlah hinata nanti kalau naruto datang pasti ada kabar darinya, kita tunggu aja nanti , ya " jawab iruka

" baiklah iruka-nii, tapi setelah aku membicarakan naru-chan aku kok perasaanku jadi aneh begini ya iruka-nii.. ada apa denganku iruka-nii? " tanya hinata yang merasakan sesuatu akan terjadi dan hal tersebut membuat iruka tertawa.(eh kok tertawa)#plakk#

" hahahaha..., kamu lucu ya hinata , mungkin kamu sangat kangen dan ingin bertemu dengannya cepat cepat hingga kamu merasa aneh dengan dirimu " ucap iruka setelah ketawa garingnya tadi

~ffaed~

Naruto sekarang sudah sampai ditokyo setelah 1jam dipesawat karena berangkat pukul 3 dan sampai pukul 4sore, ia tadi berangkat menggunakan pesawat karena posisi kota tokyo dan konoha itu cukup jauh meskipun masih daerah negara jepang itu juga sih. setelah keluarga namikaze berada di depan rumah merekapun memasukkan koper barang kerumah yang tidak terlalu besar dan mewah dari rumah lamanya tersebut.

setelah memasukkan barang barang ke dalam rumah naruto bertanya kepada ibunya kenapa tempat yang mereka tempati damai bukan seperti di ibukota jepang

" kaachan di sini kok damai sekali ya apa kita pindah nya ke desa...? "

" kita itu sekarang tinggal di pinggiran tokyo naruto-chan makanya terlihat damai , rumah bangunan kan sudah banyak di sini mana mungkin kita pindah ke desa " jawab kushina

" boleh aku keluar kaachan.., aku mau bermain keluar sebentar "

" boleh tapi jangan main jauh-jauh ya naruto-chan "

"ya"

narutopun keluar dari rumahnya dan pergi mengelilinginya setelah berkeliling di sekitar rumahnya ia menemukkan sepeda yang masih cukup bagus kemudian ia menaikinya dan pergi keluar dari perkarangan rumahnya

naruto yang keluar dari rumahnya tetap mengayuh sepeda, sehingga ia melihat taman tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya yang sepertinya cukup bagus untuk tempat bermain. kemudian naruto pergi ketaman tersebut, setelah sampai nya di taman ia tidak menemukkan seseorang pun tapi itu tak bertahan lama saat naruto melihat seorang anak yang duduk ditepi sungai taman sendirian. anak yang berambut raven berbentuk pantat ayam bernama sasuke itu sepertinya seumuran dengan naruto.

Naruto pun memghampiri anak tersebut

" heyy... kamu sedang ngapain di sini? " tanya naruto yang langsung duduk di samping anak itu

" aku sedang melihat matahari tenggelam " jawab sasuke yang masih menatap lurus kedepan

" oh begitu ya... aku baru saja pindah kesini tadi dan jalan-jalan keluar sebentar kemudian aku menemukkanmu ditaman ini " ujar naruto yang sedang melempar batu kesungai, sasuke menoleh ke arahnya dan menemukkan hal yang aneh di tangan kanan naruto

" hey apa yang ada di telapak tanganmu ?" tanya sasuke

" maksudmu batu? " jawab naruto yang hendak melempar batunya kembali

" bukan... itu.., tanda yang berbentuk bulat warna putih yang ada ditelapak tanganmu yang aku maksud"

" kau dapat melihatnya? " tanya naruto penasaran baru kali ini ada yang bisa melihat tanda aneh tersebut selain dirinya

" ya, tanda apa itu? "

" aku pun gak tahu tanda apa yang ada ditelapak tanganku ini, pada awalnya aku menanyakan pada teman temanku tapi mereka tidak dapat melihat apapun selain telapak kosong, begitupun aku tanyakan kepada yang lain tapi jawaban mereka tetap sama, akhirnya aku tidak ambil pusing dengan tanda yang kulihat di telapak tanganku ini, tapi setelah bertemu denganmu aku jadi penasaran kok kamu bisa melihatnya? " ungkap naruto panjang lebar

sasuke yang mendengar naruto seperti habis bercerita itu hanya bisa melongo, soalnya pertanyaan yang ditanya cuman singkat tapi di balas dengan panjang lebar oleh naruto.

" mungkin karena kita memiliki tanda yang sama " balas sasuke

"tanda yang sama? "

" aku juga memilikinya ditangan kiri dan tidak ada juga yang dapat melihatnya selain aku "

" mana coba kulihat? "

sasuke kemudian memperlihatkan telapak tangan kirinya, naruto dapat melihat tanda berbentuk bulan sabit berwarna hitam tersebut

" kau dapat melihatnya? " tanya sasuke kemudian di balas anggukkan oleh naruto kemudian lanjut berbicara

" ternyata kita berdua sama sama aneh ya " ungkap naruto yang kembali menatap sungai

" kau saja yang aneh, dobe.."

" Apa maksud mu DOBE...? aku punya nama Woi, namaku NARUTO TAHU..DASAR...TEME.." jawab naruto dengan nada naik turun menahan emosi

" baiklah naruto dobe.., namaku sasuke " balas sasuke sambil mengenalkan diri

" ck katakanlah sesukamu, teme " jawab naruto, sasuke yang mendengar itu pun hanya tersenyum simpul

" teme.., karena kita sama-sama aneh bagaimana kalau kita bersahabat, soalnya aku belum mempunyai teman di sini " ujar naruto menoleh kearah sasuke

" terserahmu lah, dobe " jawab sasuke dengan nada cool tanpa menoleh kearah naruto

" apaan kau ini teme sok cool gitu "

" baiklah dobe apa maumu lagi " jawab sasuke kemudian menoleh kearah naruto

" bagaimana kalau kita membuat segel persahabatan " tawar naruto sambil menjulurkan kedua jarinya

" segel apa itu...? emangnya segel persahabatan seperti itu? "

" ini segel persahabatan versiku tau "

" baiklah " kemudian sasuke menyambut uluran jari naruto dengan jarinya, setelah itu keduanya tersenyum lalu menoleh kearah matahari yang mulai tenggelam, setelah matahari tenggelam mereka berduapun pulang dan kebetulan pula rumah naruto dan rumah sasuke berdekatan jadinya mereka pulang bersama kerumah mereka masing-masing

 **TBC**

 **.**

RnR~


End file.
